Byebye Claude!
by Sinful Princess
Summary: I threw myself into this fic, and I kill Claude. That's about it. r.l Rated M just in case.


Disclaimer: I don't own Monoshitsuji

Warnings: Brutal murder. ;innocent smile; Slight BL. The usual OOCness. :3

A/N: I'm in this story as Suki, a half demon hybrid. Suki uses candies as her weapon, but you'll see that later. ;D Hope you like it!  
_

I stop and look up at the Trancy manor, sensing the demons inside. Sighing, I leap over the tall iron gate, and proceed to the door.

Before I can even knock, the handle turns and a demon butler glares down at me. "Do you have business here miss?" He asks, annoyed with my presence.

"Why, yes I do. I'm here to see Lord Trancy."

"I'm sorry to inform you of this but Lord Trancy is dead."

I laugh bitterly in his face, and push him aside. "His body maybe, but I can sense his soul in the manor, as well as Lord Phantomhive's." I snicker as a dark aura surrounds him. "Now, I'm going to go talk with Alois." I smile coldly, ascending the stairs. "Oh, and Claude? Try to disturb my work, and you'll be the one with his "soul" trapped in a ring." I giggle, disappearing at the top.

Claude scowls and follows me. 'What is that disgusting thing up to?' By the time he reaches the top, I've vanished into Alois's bedroom.

Inside, I glance at Ciel's body, just smelling the two intertwined soul for a moment before kneeling down and brushing my fingers over the boy's soft hair. "I'll get you both back in your own minds, I promise you that." I whisper to the sleeping form, flicking my tongue out and lightly tracing the earlobe before getting up. I turn around and smile wickedly and Claude, who is fuming in the doorway.

"Angry?" I murmur slyly.

He doesn't respond, but advances towards me.

"Tsk tsk Claude, your food has already been sullied by so many hands, what's one more?" I tilt my head to the side, slowly stroking my fingers up and down the sleeping child's forearm.

His eyes glow a light crimson, and he scowls, showing his fangs.

I shake my head. "Oh Claude, you need to handle that temper, or you'll be too blind with anger to watch over your master." I smiles darkly past him, looking into the shadows. "Sebastian, it's not becoming of a butler to stand in the shadows like that."

Claude glances over his shoulder as Sebastian emerges from the shadows.

"See Claude? You where so blind by your anger of my touching your meal, you didn't notice Sebastian lurking in the halls." I sit on the bed next to the sleeping child, and lightly pet his fingers. "You both are becoming quiet possessive of him, ne?" I motion towards Ciel's sleeping form.

They both scowl at me.

"Tsk tsk, so riled up, just because a half demon is touching your meal." I sigh giggling dryly.

Claude lashes out, grabbing my arm, a murderous aura surrounding him.

I laugh and vanish, reappearing on the other side of the bed. "Neither of you will be able to keep a hold on me." I smile, fingering the cuff of the boy's nightshirt. "Or stop me." My smile widens into a fanged grin, as I grab hold of both rings on the bedside table, and the boy's wrist, vanishing into the air with both the body, and the rings.

Claude's eyes darken as he jumps out the window after me, Sebastian close behind.

'What does that annoyance want with Bocchan?' Sebastian wonders.

I sit under the tree where Alois's 3 day old corpse lays. 'You're so adorable when you're stained with blood Alois, but so much more fun when you're alive.' I giggle, not looking away from the body, nor letting go of Ciel and the rings. "What took the two of you so long? It was obvious where I was going."

"Sebastian!"

I laugh hearing the hardly manly squeal.

Grell jumps out of the tree above me and attempts to tackle and kiss Sebastian.

Sebastian, as always, dodges, and Grell lands face first in the dirt.

"Oh Sebby, you're so cruel!" He whines, making me snicker.

"He's right Sebastian, you are cruel. Cruel, and careless." I finally turn and face them. "I can't believe you slipped so. Letting someone else take your meal. Of coarse, I can't say any better for you Claude."

They try to advance, but run into my barrier.

"Nice try, but neither of you can get through that." I smile sweetly.

Grell gets up and presses a hand to the barrier. "I never thought I'd see one. These barriers disappeared hundreds of years ago..." He looks at me. "How?"

"It's a long story Grell-san." I smile. "Now please, let me work." I begin setting out various things, and chanting in a foreign tongue. I place my hand on Alois's wrist, continuing my chant, and the wounds on his body begin healing. I take the ring housing his soul and place it in my other hand, still chanting with my hand on his wrist, and his eyes begin to open, and he begins breathing again. I smile down at him, as he comes back.

Grell stares in awe, while Sebastian and Claude admit very strong death auras.

"Welcome back Alois." I nod at him.

"You dirty whore! Don't you dare touch me!" He slaps me across the face and I smile.

"Now now alois, that wasn't kind of you. I did just bring you back into the world of the living, and you go and treat me like that, maybe you want to remain a trapped soul?"

His eyes widen, and he starts shaking. "N-no! I don't want that!"

"Good boy." I smile, placing the ring on his finger. "Now, let me deal with Ciel."

Alois's face brighten, spotting the boy laying behind me. "Ciel!" He tries to pounce on him, but I hold him back.

"You have to wait a moment Alois, I have to revive Ciel too. Then you can have your fun." I wink at him smirking.

He pouts, and nods reluctantly, sitting back.

I smile, and begin repeating the steps I did to revive Alois. Within minutes, Ciel is breathing again, and opens his eyes. Once his eyes focus, and he sees me he shudders and shouts. "Who are you? Where is Sebastian?"

I smile calmly. "Sebastian is right there." I point to where he stands on the other side of the barrier. "I'm Suki. I revived you. Now, let me test if I did this right. Who is he?" I point at Alois.

"Alois Trancy." He states dryly.

"Okay, good. Is he who you are taking you revenge on?"

"No, I completed my revenge months ago, so I'm slightly wondering why I still have my soul."

I giggle lightly. "Good."

Sebastian stares at me.

"Sebastian, I can restore memories as well as souls, kono baka." I giggle. Looking back at the two young boys in front of me, I reach into my bag and pull out a handful of neon red candies. "Here, try one of these." I reach my hand out to the two boys on the ground. "They're good."

Hesitantly, both Ciel and Alois take a candy and pop it in their mouths. Within seconds, their faces flush, their pupils dilate, and their breath starts coming in quick pants. One glimpse at each other, and they're all over each other.

I giggle, writing the down in a notepad.

Claude glares at me angrily. "How dare you! You've ruined my meal!"

I laugh coldly. "No I didn't."

Claude fumes, and I smile.

Fazing though my barrier, leaving the boys inside, I walk over to Claude giggling darkly. "You broke a contract, and for that I must punish you." My eyes glow red, and I have him trapped within a web of my own. "Not even the strongest spider can escape my web." I smile. "Grell-san, may I use your death scythe for a moment?"

"No. William will have my-" I shove a neon red candy in his mouth. Once that's done, I turn to Sebastian.

"I need you to keep Grell busy for a bit."

He begins to open his mouth to protest, and I take this chance to fire a neon red candy into his mouth too. Within seconds, Sebastian and Grell are all over one another as well.

"Okay, now that that's done." I pick up Grell's death scythe. "I can kill my prey." I smile darkly up at Claude, pulling the cord on the chainsaw like scythe.

It roars to life and I giggle. "Bye-bye Claude!" I slice his head off with the scythe, smiling happily, with a small psychotic glint in my eye, as his blood rains down on me. Once that's finished, I continue to dismember him piece by piece.

Several hours later, Claude lays in pieces on the ground, as Ciel, Alois, Grell, and Sebastian come out of the candy induced lust. I throw the scythe back at Grell and smile. "Thank you for letting me use your death scythe Grell-san."

Surveying my work I nod happily and vanish into the air.  
_

What cha think? o_o; Ummm... review? ^_^;


End file.
